


The Freaks Sure Do Come Out At Night

by Fuzztacular



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: Trouble brews when the turtles find a werewolf wreaking havoc on the city.





	The Freaks Sure Do Come Out At Night

Boredom didn’t begin to describe your condition. Most had never felt the ailment to the extreme limits that you were driven to once a month usually, twice rarely. Even though you were running at full tilt just for something to do, that wasn’t enough to tire you. Energy coursed through you, uncomfortably so; you were beyond jittery, not feeling it this severely even after consuming an excessive volume of sugar and caffeine. You needed a distraction or the situation would get, well, it was going to be bad regardless, but you were going to lose your last shred of control if something didn’t happen soon. 

The car came out of nowhere, blindsiding you. You rolled a yard or so away and immediately jumped back on your feet slowly approaching the vehicle, stopping when you loomed at the place of impact; at least you weren’t bored anymore. It was damaged far more than you. The hood and front bumper were crunched back into a huge indentation between the now busted headlights and a slight hissing noise emanated from the engine compartment; something inside must have been punctured in the collision. The driver had been speeding for sure, but she would’ve had to been going twice that speed to even leave a mark on you. It was at times like these that you appreciated your curse. The lady switched off the ignition before fumbling out of her car and running away screeching. You remembered a small portion of your burden then. Your eyes narrowed, ears pulled back against your head, and you roared your displeasure at her shrill shriek, but she didn’t need any more incentive to flee, one look was enough to tell her you weren’t to be trifled with. 

‘How nice of her to leave a play thing for me,’ the small piece of your still rational mind was overjoyed that it might still be able to save itself from the impending chaos stalking it. You howled, this time just for the pure ecstasy of it, and went to town making sure that automobile would never be recognized as such ever again. Jumping onto the wrinkled hood, you tore your long, blunt claws (claws that could be the envy of any grizzly bear) through the roof of the car, making an opening large enough for you to stick your head through. You snuffled at the scent curiously before dismantling everything you could reach with your menacing jaws. Within a couple minutes the seats had been shredded, most of the flooring pulled up, steering wheel column and rearview mirror dispatched, and the dashboard and interior molding had been marred to your satisfaction. Your focus turned to the exterior. You used your impressive size and weight to your advantage as you made the hood your personal trampoline. It only took a dozen or fewer massive leaps to compress the front of the vehicle to the new dimensions you desired. After scratching up the paint job on every panel, you managed to forcefully extract a tire before relaxing onto your haunches and using it as your new chew toy. You were really starting to work those back teeth into it when you heard the voices. 

“What the? Are you serious?” The shocked queries were gruff and maybe just a bit annoyed.

“That cannot be what I think it is.” This tenor statement was dripping with unhappy acceptance.

“I told you it sounded like a werewolf!” A higher pitched accusation rang out sounding both extremely nervous and insistent.

You glanced up, ears erecting, and let go of the tattered rubber, you allowed your tongue to loll from your mouth as you panted in excitement; to your onlookers it appeared as if you were greeting them with a big doggie smile. 

“Huh, I’d say it was cute if it wasn’t eating that car!” The voice was the same one that had correctly identified your disorder; it had started out calm enough, but grew louder and more high-strung towards the end. 

Your mouth closed and you began scenting the air as you recognized the threat that these four newcomers posed; they smelled like turtles with a hint of sewer and each had a different set of weaponry at the ready. When they drew closer you stood up on all fours, allowing your hackles to rise as well as your growls. They were going to put an end to your playtime. You were minding your own business, not hurting anything, well, anybody, and they were going to ruin everything. It looked like they could put up enough of a fight to keep you busy for a while, at least. When they were within 10 yards, you ascended onto two legs and towered over them at your full height. You signaled the start of a new game by letting rip another almighty howl. Your prey hesitated in uncertainty; you took the opening and lunged into a charge, giving all four of your powerful limbs permission to hurl you forward; they held their ground. Nearly within biting range you skidded to a stop as the wail of nearby sirens abused your sensitive ears; you bellowed in pained anger. Quickly noticing that your intended victims were now scurrying away, you gave chase emitting a constant stream of snarls as you went. 

Their frequent backwards glances and straight path told you they weren’t trying to lose you; they were leading you somewhere. You scented the air and found the strong bite of salt water and rusted metal. You were finally able to put the pieces together when you rounded the next bend and caught sight of the shipping docks; they were escorting you to a more secluded part of the city. Once all of you had hopped the fence, they scattered. ‘Making me work for my fight, huh?’ Your hind leg came up to scratch at your constricting clothing, tearing them a bit in the process, before you promptly went to town sniffing the area. After choosing a scent, you started tracking. He definitely wasn’t going easy on you, but you were driving yourself into delirium over the prospect of trying out your new playmates. You began to salivate as your game led you over and around countless shipping containers, in figure eights a few times, and had doubled back on two occasions before his scent had abruptly stopped at the edge of the dock. He jumped in? You wailed your frustrated disappointment to the heavens before turning back to try another scent trail; the sight of the four somewhat familiar strangers in your path stopped you. Your tail wagged at your good fortune as you dropped your head and rumbled savagely; they had their weapons in hand and were awaiting your attack. A sudden wave of calmness rolled over you, causing your eyes to widen and your head to turn towards the sky. You weren’t sure if the blanket of clouds rolling in were a godsend or your death sentence. 

Your transformation took hold of you violently. Incapable of silencing your yelps and whimpers of pain, you convulsed on the ground as your canine shaped bones crunched themselves into the semblance of human ones, your ears morphed shape and slid down your head, and your fur seemed to be absorbed into your skin. Feeling like it had taken an eternity, the excruciating sensation ended as abruptly as it had begun, leaving you slumped, exhausted and panting. Seeing how you had yet to make a move of any kind after a hot minute, the turtle creatures cautiously approached and knowing there wasn’t much you could do to or against them in this form, you decided it was best to allow it. They stopped just as they had come into your peripheral view. An orange masked face crept closer, “You okay there, dude?”

Groaning, you slowly sat up, briefly checking that your now vastly oversized clothes kept you decently covered. Their quick retreat made you roll your eyes and chuckle, “Oh, now that I’m practically defenseless you back off. And yeah, I’ll be fine,” you glanced back up, checking the sky again, “unless the clouds break.”

They had all followed your gaze up to scrutinize the coverage for themselves. Recognizing that the gloom spread as far as the eye could see, the orange masked one put his nun chucks away and moved forward again. Looking at you in awed curiosity, he inquired, “So you really are a werewolf?” Before he let you respond, he remembered his manners, apologized, and introduced himself as well as his brothers. They were clearly agitated that Michelangelo had dropped his guard, but you decided it was best to ignore them until they got used to you. Maybe if you remained seated and chatted for a while they would see you were no longer a threat.

You stated your name and that you were pleased to meet them before answering, “Yup, I have been for a long time now. I’m fairly new to New York City though. Sorry if I caused trouble for you guys, I haven’t quite got my routine down yet.”  
The red masked, Raphael shouted in disbelief, “Caused trouble? You mutilated that car in the middle of a major intersection!” 

“And I’m sorry, but to be fair, that lady was going way faster than the speed limit, I’m pretty sure she ran the light, and she hit me. I like to think I did the city a favor by taking one more reckless driver off the road tonight. Besides, it’s hard enough controlling my instincts when I’m like that, and I thought I was doing pretty good staying focused on the car and not going after anyone.” 

Your little speech didn’t appear to assuage his brothers, but Mikey was way more excited than before. “So, what’s it like? Do you hate it ‘cause it hurts when you turn or do you like it when you’re all fast and strong and awesome looking?”

You laughed at his bluntness. “Well, after the horrible pain of changing, it feels like my blood is on fire, like my veins are filled with pure energy; and if I don’t do anything or move it would burn me alive, or electrocute me, or something. It’s kind of hard to explain right. There’s parts I do and don’t like about being a werewolf. You’re right, being fast and strong is amazing, and it’s cool to be able to hear and smell so much; but then again the city usually smells pretty gross and there are a lot of noises that are too loud or high pitched and hurt my ears.” You grew more serious as you continued. “I think the worst part about it is trying to control myself though. It’s almost like a mindless beast tries to take control of my body if I don’t keep it occupied with something. The times I lost myself in the past were,” you hesitated trying to find the right words that wouldn’t completely scare them away, “traumatic, for everyone involved.” Bitter anguish darkened your shamed, down-turned gaze as your voice grew low and sullen. “I’ve sent people to the hospital, never killed anyone, thank god, but it was close a couple times. I shift back remembering everything I’d done, wishing I could have prevented it, but knowing it’ll probably happen again and that next time the victim might not be as lucky.” You sighed and continued earnestly while making eye contact with them one after another starting with Mikey. “I don’t know about the whole awesome looking thing, I think most would just call me a monster. And that’s exactly how it feels, especially when people see me and freak out, or if I start hunting someone. I try so hard not to hurt anyone, but with all of that energy and the madness taking over, sometimes bad things happen and I can’t stop it.” You look away again with guilt, “I end up hating myself a little more with every failure.”

It was obvious to the four turtles that you tried to be a good person and truly didn’t mean anyone any harm. They shared a sympathetic look before Donatello inquired, “You mentioned you had a routine, how does one prepare to become a lycanthrope?”

“Well before the full moon, I try to secure a large secluded area for my wolf form to play in while staying out of sight. If I can find stores that sell heavy gauges of rope or used tires, I try to make huge dog toys and stick them in my spot to keep me busy. When I was living up north I’d get distracted by deer or small game and start hunting them, I learned quickly to have some kind of large water bowl at the ready for those times. Turning back human to have your face covered in blood isn’t great.” Everyone including you shuddered at the thought. “Then on the day of the full moon I try to get to my hideout before the moon rises; I bring a set of baggy clothes so I don’t destroy my normal ones so I have something to wear on my way back home.”

It was the blue masked Leonardo that spoke up to ask his question next, “You’re in the right clothes so I assume you had a plan. What happened?”

“The place I chose wasn’t as abandoned as I thought it was, at least not at night.” You snickered again remembering the shocked expressions you’d encountered. “I don’t know who was more startled, those gangsters who found a wolf-person, or me getting sneaked up on by them. They chased me off and I had nowhere else to go so I just ended up wandering the streets.” Realization struck and you followed it up with a groan, “Aw man, my clothes and apartment key are back there; I hope they didn’t find them.” Lost in thought trying to regain your bearings and remember how to get back to your stash, you again missed the silent exchange between the brothers. As you moved to stand while trying to keep your sagging pants up, Mikey came forward to assist and steady you; your legs were always a bit unreliable after so much running and the pain of the transformation never helped either.

Once you were stable, Leo caught your attention again, “If you’d like, we can help get you back to your stuff and escort you home. We’d like to help you get ready for next month too, and at the very least check in on you, seeing as you’ll probably be the biggest threat to the city that night.” He ended his last sentence with a smile, wordlessly telling you he was more amused than annoyed or unhappy and didn’t intend to upset you.

“Oh! I’d appreciate all the help I can get wrangling the beast; but I should warn you, I tend to play rough and that can get dangerous really fast.”

Mikey eased your mind quickly, “No offense dude, but we kinda assumed that a while ago, you know, with the whole car destroying thing. We’re ninja and totally used to serious rough housing; besides having a werewolf friend is so cool!” You laughed at his unabashed enthusiasm before they led you towards your belongings. Alternating between answering their questions and asking ones of your own, you realized this was a pretty awesome start to a weird new friendship.


End file.
